A Carefree Relationship (Rainbow Six)
by Ludendorf
Summary: Before you ask, this is NOT MY STORY. My friends and I were joking about on a messenger, and this story is a joke they sent me. I figured there are some people out there who are interested in this, but I must warn you. INSANE AMOUNT OF SMUT. Just know, I was laughing uncontrollably while coping this from my phone. Lots and lots of BlitzQ by the way...


Elias is on the floor, looking surprised, but ready. Monika starts undressing her torso and helmet. She whispers in Elias' ear,

"Let's keep this between us…"

Monika stuffs her hand into Elias' jeans.

"Please, Monika… Do something with it! I'm begging you!"

Monika unzips Elias' pants. She grabs his penis with her cold hands. She can barely get a grip from their sweat.

"Let's get started, Eli."

She gently kisses the head of his penis. Elias shivers.

Monika stands up and takes off her pants, and panties. Elias drops his head back in impatience. Monika is now completely naked. She strikes a pose for Elias.

"Can you handle this pussy, Eli?"

"Bring it here and we'll find out, Moni."

Monika sits on Elias' hard, throbbing, cock. Monika moans. It was a mistake to take it all at once. She underestimated Elias' cock. She moans as she slowly bounces on his cock. Elias grinded his teeth. His face showed nervousness. As if he was scared that he wouldn't be able to please Monika. He failed to take a hint from Monika's loud moaning. She was loving this.

"Oh! Elias! Fuck!"

The scent of sex fills the air, their combat gear scattered around them.

"Fuck! Elias!"

Monika lets out a giant, orgasmic screeam.

"Shit…"

Monika gasped for air. Elias still wasn't finished. A lightbulb goes off in his head.

"Bet you can't handle anymore."

"Funny, Elias. I'm only getting started."

Elias knew Monika would never back away from a challenge.

"How 'bout this, Eli. First goes down on the other."

"Your mouth is mine."\

Monika laughs. She grabs Elias' dick. She takes him into the bathroom, leaving their combat gear. Monika shuts the door and leans up against the wall.

"Take me if you're man enough, Eli."

Elias doesn't say a word, and penetrates her just as she finishes talking.

"Elias, you- OH!"

Minutes pass as Monika moans in pleasure. She was trying her best. She was at the tip of an orgasm. Elias slowed down for her.

Outside, a car pulls up to the dorms parking lot. Marius and Dominic step out. Tired from a night at the bar.

"Maybe we should find them?", Dominic suggests to Marius.

"They ran off without us!" Marius replied. "Let them find their way back."

"Fine. I'm going to bed."

Elias was busy fucking Monika, they didn't hear as Marius walked down the hall. Marius heard Monika screaming in the bathroom, as she came again onto Elias' soaked penis. In synchronization, Marius throws open the door.

"SHIT!"

"SHIT!"

"SCHEISSE!"

Marius turns and stumbles on the couples combat gear. He regains his balance and runs off. Elias goes to chase him, before Monika grabs his shoulder, and kicks the door shut.

"Who cares, Elias. Now he knows."

"But… Didn't you sa-"

Monika tongue kisses Elias, his back against the door. Elias locks the door this time, with his left hand. Monika breaks the kiss after a minute or so.

"I've been craving this so much.", Monika says as she gets on her knees for Elias.

"I like your instincts. Do what you want with me, Elias."

She licks all of Elias' shaft. She can taste her cum, on his dick. She tried to get Elias impatient. She wanted Elias to take control. She slurps up his penis, and she could tell Elias was getting frustrated with her teasing. She was dying for Elias to rape her.

"Fuck it.",

Elias says as he shoves his cock into Monika's mouth. Her eyes widen for a moment, then she slowly closes them. Elias puts her right hand on Monika's head and starts moving her head up and down his shaft. She moaned as Elias took control. She fingered herself with her right hand, her left hand forcing Elias deeper into her.

Elias is beyond pleasure. He is practically hypnotised. The smart, sexy woman he adored for his entire combat career, was now on her knees for him. Elias slowed down Monika's pace, as he closed in on climax. She opens her eyes, and stares obediently at Elias. She moans again, for Elias. He tries not to cum. He wants this to last forever. Elias loses his grip on Monika's head, but she obediently keeps sucking, at a moderate pace. Elias drops both his hands, filled by pleasure. Monika knew he was close to climax. She was doing this for the countless times Elias has saved her. For their carefree relationship.

"Monika, I'm-"

Elias discharged straight into Monika's mouth. She kept her obedient eyes directly on Elias. Her mouth quickly filled with Elias' semen, mixed with her own. She jerks the last bit out of Elias, as she struggled to swallow.

"Monika…"

Monika gulps down his semen, and sucks out whatever was left in Elias. Elias moaned this time. She kept her lips sealed onto Elias' shaft, before finally, slipping out.

After finally letting Elias go, she looked down, obediently kneeling for Elias. She loved playing victim for Elias. Elias pulled her off her knees. He smiled at Monika. She smiled back.

"Thank you Elias. I love you."

"I love you too, Monika."

Monika pulled Elias into the bathroom's shower. They spent the next hour, cleaning each other, kissing, and exploring each others bodies under the hot water.


End file.
